


Cold

by GalaxyAce



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Sookai if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: After Soobin informs Yeonjun of a foolproof way to get Taehyun to do anything he wants, Yeonjun tries it and, unfortunately, it backfires miserably.Or does it?





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in like an hour at 6am, idk why, i just had this idea and had to get it out.  
> unedited, hope it's not too garbage

“Yah, would you stop doing that when we’re out?” Yeonjun’s voice was tense, almost panicky, as he confronted Taehyun in their dorm.

Confused, Taehyun raised an eyebrow. “Doing what, hyung?” He said innocently, looking at Yeonjun with big, bright eyes.

“Grabbing onto my arm like that-” Yeonjun hoped the tone of his voice would get his point across without having to finish his sentence.

“But hyung, I was cold.” Came Taehyun’s timid response, the always-present smile on his face gone and the sparkle in his eyes dull.

“I don’t care, I don’t want you touching me when we’re at a fanmeet again.” Almost immediately, Yeonjun regretted the way he spoke to Taehyun, his words harsh and bitter towards the member of the group who deserved it the least.

Crushed, Taehyun nodded meekly at the eldest member before turning on his heel to walk away. Yeonjun’s tone was biting, acidic, and Taehyun hated being spoken to like that, especially by one of the people who was supposed to take care of him and be there for him.

“Wait, Taehyun-” Yeonjun started, a hand reaching out to stop the younger from walking away. His hand didn’t reach long enough, the tips of his fingers barely brushing against the fabric of Taehyun’s hoodie sleeve.

“Okay, hyung, I got it.” Sadness tinged Taehyun’s voice as he continued to walk away.

This always happened to Yeonjun, especially when he was talking to Taehyun. Sometimes he just forgot about how harsh he could sound when he spoke. In all honesty, Yeonjun didn’t want Taehyun to stop touching him, in fact, he was hoping that by telling Taehyun to stop, it would make him want to do it more. Yes, it seemed counter-intuitive, but Yeonjun had noticed that the maknaes had a habit of doing things the hyungs would tell them not to. For example, Soobin had told Hueningkai, on multiple occasions, to stop rubbing his belly, but it seemed like the more Soobin pleaded for him to stop, Hueningkai would do it even more just to annoy him. Soobin didn’t really want Hueningkai to stop rubbing his belly, he wanted him to do it more, so by telling the naughty maknae to stop, he just did it even more, resulting in a happy Soobin. So, naturally, Soobin told his ‘trick’ to Yeonjun after the elder confessed that he had a crush on Taehyun.

Unfortunately, his plan went south, like they usually do, and he retreated to his bed after eating dinner with the other members, Taehyun not included.

Unable to get the spat with Taehyun out of his head, he opted for playing games on his phone for hours, well after the other members had fallen asleep. 

He wondered how the hell Soobin got his stupid plan to work with Hueningkai. Mentally cursing at himself, he buried his face in his pillow, eyes shut against the fabric and hands gripping at the sheets. He just wanted to scream. They had a fanmeet tomorrow evening and he wasn’t going to be able to bear the fact that Taehyun was angry with him, or worse, scared of him.

A small knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

“H-hyung?”

Taehyun.

Yeonjun shot up off his bed and ran a hand through his hair, messy from slamming his head down onto the pillow. “Y-yeah, come in.”

The doorknob was turned slowly, Taehyun revealing himself behind the door. Stepping in, he nodded at Yeonjun before closing the door quietly behind him.

“I’ll be quick-” Taehyun’s words were shaky and few before Yeonjun cut him off.

“Listen, please. I owe you an apology.” Yeonjun stood up to face Taehyun, head tilted slightly downwards to look at the shorter boy.

Taehyun shook his head with vigour, his dark brown strands waving wildly around his head. “I overstepped my boundaries with you, hyung. I shouldn’t have done that without asking, especially because I didn’t know-”

Yeonjun interrupted again. “You don’t owe me an apology. It was my fault.”

Confused, Taehyun arched a brow and looked up at the other boy.

Now or never, Yeonjun sucked in a deep breath. Defeated, he started. “Soobin told me that if I say I don’t like something and for you to stop doing it, you’d want to do it even more-”

“Like Hueningkai rubbing Soobinnie-hyung’s belly!” Taehyun interjected, his voice slightly more cheerful than before.

Smiling, Yeonjun nodded. “So, I thought I’d try it with you. But, like usual, I can never do anything right.” He rolled his eyes and scoffed at himself, his shoulders rising up and down.

“Wait-” Taehyun opened his mouth to speak, his lips pursed in an ‘o’ shape as he thought a moment. “-does that mean you wanted me to hold onto you more?”

A blush dusted Yeonjun’s cheeks as Taehyun figured out his plan. Nodding, Yeonjun looked at the floor in embarrassment.

“You could have just told me, hyung.” There was a hint of disappointment in Taehyun’s voice. “Were you embarrassed?”

Well, leave it to Kang Taehyun to get right to the point.

Yeonjun nodded and looked at the shorter boy shyly.

“Why would you be embarrassed?” Taehyun questioned, his hand on his hip now. “It’s just skinship.”

Covering his face with his hands, Yeonjun groaned and fell backwards onto his bed. His heart was pounding and his face felt hot and he really needed Taehyun to get the hell out of his room before he combusted. “You’re cute.” He murmured, half hoping Taehyun would hear, but half hoping he wouldn’t. “And I like you, Taehyun-ah.” Yeonjun mumbled, even lower this time.

The sound of Taehyun’s quiet giggling filled the room and Yeonjun found himself sighing at the pleasant sound, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Really?” Taehyun looked at Yeonjun with a disbelieving smile. “Hyung, do you have a crush on me?”

Sometimes the straightforwardness of Taehyun was too much to handle. Yeonjun felt blood rush to his face as he looked at the boy in front of him.

“What do you think?” Yeonjun shot back, his tone slightly flirty now.

Taehyun crossed his arms. “I don’t know what to think.” He teased, looking up at the ceiling and all around the room as if he’d find the answer there somehow.

“Come here?” Yeonjun asked, patting the empty space on his bed as an invitation for Taehyun to sit.

Nodding, Taehyun uncrossed his arms and sat down next to Yeonjun, their thighs almost touching.

“You’re right, I should have just been up-front with you-” Yeonjun sighed. “-I was scared how you’d react.”

“Ah, you were scared?” Taehyun raised both eyebrows. 

“I mean-” Yeonjun’s voice trailed off and he shrugged his shoulders, hoping that would answer Taehyun’s question.

Nodding, Taehyun understood. “You know-” He shifted closer to Yeonjun, bringing his hand up to the other boy’s arm and letting his fingers drag along it. “-I think you’re cute too, if that means anything to you.” Taehyun’s lips pulled up into the sweetest smile Yeonjun had ever seen and he silently thanked himself for sitting down because if Taehyun smiled like that and he was standing up, he knew his knees would fail him.

“Does this mean you’ll hold my arm tomorrow at the fanmeet?” Yeonjun asked shyly, his hand coming to rest on Taehyun’s thigh, squeezing it gently.

“I mean, I guess, if you want me to.” Taehyun joked, breaking into a bright smile and a small fit of giggles, his head coming to rest on Yeonjun’s shoulder.

Yeonjun felt his face heat up again and he had to bite his lip to suppress a smile as he looked at the boy next to him.

“Of course I want you to-” Yeonjun said, turning himself to face Taehyun, looking him in the eyes. Taehyun’s eyes were big and bright again, the sparkle in them brighter than any star. “-but I also want you to kiss me.” 

Taehyun pouted as he felt his own face grow warm, an obvious blush spreading across his cheeks, much to Yeonjun’s delight. 

Giggling softly, Taehyun leaned forward, Yeonjun closing the rest of the distance between their lips as they met softly in the middle.

The kiss was chaste and gentle, but it was everything they needed to let each other know how they felt about each other.

Yeonjun had snaked an arm around Taehyun’s waist, his hand coming to rest on his hip as he scooted closer, allowing Taehyun to wrap his own arms around the taller boy’s neck, tilting him slightly more to the right and inadvertently deepening the kiss.

A shiver ran through Yeonjun’s spine as he felt Taehyun’s fingers in his hair, the younger boy’s short nails dragging against his scalp in the most erotic way possible.

The kiss felt electric now with Taehyun running a hand through Yeonjun’s hair, pulling gently at a fistful as he separated their lips slightly to breathe, his breath accidentally sounding more like a moan but paying it no mind as he brought his lips to Yeonjun’s again.

Yeonjun’s hands glided up and down Taehyun’s lean frame, rubbing the smaller boy gently but tenderly.

Smiling, Taehyun broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Yeonjun’s, beads of sweat forming already. Panting slightly, he looked up into Yeonjun’s hooded eyes and just smiled. 

Taehyun’s thick lips were wet, glistening, red, and parted ever so slightly, the rest of his face flushed a light pink, the sight driving Yeonjun wild.

“You’re so pretty like this.” Yeonjun complimented, bringing a finger up to Taehyun’s plump bottom lip to swipe across it, collecting the moisture there.

A shy smile spread across Taehyun’s face. “I know I’m pretty-” He stated matter-of-factly. “-but don’t get me wrong, I’d love to keep going, but we should probably sleep now. I’ve got school.”

Nodding, Yeonjun placed one last kiss on Taehyun’s cheek and allowed the boy to stand up.

“Actually, can I sleep here tonight?” Taehyun asked sweetly.

“Sure, but why?” Raising an eyebrow, Yeonjun looked at the other boy as he lied down in his bed.

Giddy, Taehyun crawled on top of Yeonjun to rest his head on the taller boy’s chest, smiling as he felt warmth radiating from him.

“I’m cold.”


End file.
